The Start of Sunset
by KazaneChiharu
Summary: Naruto was forcibly thrown into a world filled with human eating demons and slayers who hunt them down. Carrying one of the deadliest demons within him, he tries to master his style and fix up the story line that had been altered by his unwanted arrival. Will he survive in this world vastly different from his own with nothing but fragments of his past?
1. Prologue

Synopsis

Naruto was forcibly thrown into a world filled with human eating demons and slayers who hunt them down. Carrying one of the deadliest demons within him, he tries to master his style and fix up the story line that had been altered by his unwanted arrival. Will he survive in this world vastly different from his own with nothing but fragments of his past?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Demon Slayer. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

Prologue

"Kakashi Sensei! Are we there yet?"

A young blonde-haired boy whined as he moped about.

"Baka! Be more patient! You've been asking that for the past one hour!"

The girl with cherry blossom hair threatened as they walked on.

Three whisker-like marks on the sides of the blonde's face drooped downwards, as the

girl continued to scold him.

"Mah, mah. Sakura, Naruto. Let's cease the fighting, okay? We're nearly there."

This time a man with white hair and a mask, namely Kakashi, spoke up.

"Tsk. Usuratonkachi."

Naruto shifted his attention to the black-haired boy standing to his right. With eyebrows furrowed, he glared at him.

"Urusei*, Sasuke-teme!"

Team 7 is currently on a mission to the Land of Waves, escorting an important man named Tazuna. They have been walking for several hours and the village is still far out of sight. Under the blazing sun, the group continued with Naruto in the front and the others trailing behind. When they have reached the lake, a sudden shift in the air made the travelers pause. Naruto turned to face the rest when he heard them stop.

"Naruto, don't go any further."

Kakashi said with an unusually serious face

"Eh? Why do we have to sto… Ahh!?"

Naruto was cut off by a gasp when a dark swirling vortex opened behind the unsuspecting blonde.

"Naruto!"

"Ano Baka!"**

The vortex swallowed the blonde whole and disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

...

Naruto was suspended in a seemingly eternal darkness, not a sound to be heard. The space filled with nothingness continued to shrink until a systematic voice resounded in the emptiness.

"Kimetsu no Yaiba World, Activated."

The darkness seeped away in an instance. Warm orange light enveloped the body

and in a flash, the scene changed into the open sky. His lifeless body fell and dived headfirst into

the stream below.

"System Error. Unidentified bug. Overwriting system. Storyline..."

"Changed."

* * *

Notes:

*Urusei – Shut up

**Ano baka – That idiot


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, thank you for reading this fanfic. I must admit I am not the best at creating stories but this idea just really intrigued me so here I am.

I apologise for spelling 'Usuratonkachi' wrong in the previous chapter. It was quite embarrassing considering the fact that I am a big fan of Naruto. Thank you for pointing that out for me. Anyways, here's Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Demon Slayer. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

**The Beginning**

_Naruto POV_

"Oi. Are you alive?"

Loud... Who is shouting?

"Urgh. You can't be dead right? Let's just bury you then..."

Dead? Bury? Wait. WHAT!

I jolted up and screamed.

"I'M ALIVE! PLEASE DON'T BURY ME! I STILL HAVE TO BECOME HOKA..."

The figure above knocked my head with an incredible force that sent me pummeling towards a set of wooden doors, setting off an avalanche of dust and wood on top of me.

"Chill, brat. I know that you're alive. Just trying to make you wake up faster."

"YOU STILL SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

I yelled as I clambered my way out of the pile of junk. The debris cleared and, in the room, stood a man. A very old man. But despite his wizened old body, he stood proud and tall, with great authority. His stance, however, told a different story as he stood relaxed and unafraid of the world around him.

He wore an... unique set of clothes, completely different from a civilian's attire. Well as far as I know. The white underclothes were accompanied by a loose outer garment with similar coloring, resembling a coat that reached his upper thigh. It was decorated by specks of gold and red that scattered across the edge of the fabric before finally dispersing towards his waist. A pure white mask, framed with pale orange hair was tied upon his face, covering all his facial features but his eyes.

"Ei... Who are you?"

"Quite an interesting question actually. You see, is it possible that I am actually not who I think I am? Instead it is how people perceive us to be thus making us who we are? So maybe I am you and you are me, but people just don't realise with the exception of certain situations where..."

My eyes twitched as the old man continued with his rambles, talking more to himself than to me. What's with this crazy person?

"...therefore, the equation 24 x 2 + 25x - 47 over ax - 2 equals -8x - 3 - 53 over ax - 2 is true for all values of x equals 2a where 'a' is a constant... What did you ask for again? Right. Name. My name is Nichibotsu Kaen and yours, young man?"

_(Japanese names are said with the last name in front)_

"Umm... Uzu...Uzu...? Eh?"

That's weird. Are names usually forgotten just like that?

"Amnesia."

I looked up and caught the calm orange eyes that shone through the mask.

"Not surprisingly since you literally fell from the sky and into the stream behind my house."

"Nani?! But my body feels fine!"

"Well, you have been sleeping for 3 days and your wounds seems to heal at a rapid pace, faster than a normal human does. Besides, you have a demonic smell lingering around you..."

Before I could react, a cold sensation brushed past my neck, freezing me to the spot. Kaen had his sword resting directly at my throat, its blade shimmering under the lamp light. My instinct immediately kicked in and I did a flip to increase the distance of my opponent so I could create some clones...

Clones?

I stopped and stumbled, falling onto the ground in the process, shocked at both my reflexes and my train of thought. Clones.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Hohoho... Knew it. You were someone special. Key word: _were_. But you still have the potential ."

Sheathing the sword, Kaen stepped forward and offered me a hand.

"Become a Demon Slayer."

* * *

P.s. I am going to make each chapter quite short since sometimes I am just not bothered. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 2

I guess I'm back? I know it's been like two months but yeah. I'm not planning to drop this yet. I've got great ideas for the story line that I've brainstormed over the past months but was just too lazy to start typing and then I realised I was procrastinating too much so here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Note: Italics are flashbacks. They are also separated from the present by the lines. Bold sentences are Naruto's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Demon Slayer. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Third Person POV)

* * *

_'The Breaths used by the Demon Slayer Corps hold a lot more meaning than what it is thought to be. Sure, it enhances your body, concentration and techniques but there is something that most miss out on.'_

_'What is it, Sensei?'_

_'... it's something you'll need to find out yourself during your journey as a Demon Slayer, Naruto. It can not be simply __learnt from words alone.'_

_'Ehhhh... But I thought you said you knew everything...must be the old age catching up.'_

_'You insufferable brat! Don't insult your superiors!'_

_'Hehehe...'_

* * *

Donned in a white robe hatched with ombre orange stripes, Naruto sat upon a cliff, facing the horizon where the sun has sunken into. With all his attention focused on taking deep long breaths, he sunk into a meditative state.

* * *

_'I'll teach you one of the breaths I created myself using the Breath of the Sun. It's a simplified version that could __be learnt by anyone who is stubborn enough to do so. It'll take a lot longer to learn than the others. What do you think, __my boy?'_

_'Bring it on! I'll master the style before you even know it, dattebayo!'_

_'That's the spirit! Now are you ready? Because I am going to teach you...'_

_'The Breath of Sunset.'_

* * *

It has been a year since the day he was found in Kaen-sensei's river. With all the stances, techniques and breaths hammered into him, Naruto has reached the level where he could properly attack with a katana but there was a vital part of the training he had not mastered yet.

* * *

_'The only drawback with this breath is that the sun sets in just a few minutes. You cannot feel for its energy for quite long_

_unlike the others. The bond you have with your breath strengthens at this time so you must meditate by the cliff_

_each day for at least three years before you can master it. Quite a disadvantage but then again, everything comes with a price.'_

...

_'Meditate? What's that?'_

_..._

_'You must be kidding me...'_

* * *

Two more years and his training with sensei will be finished and his future would be his to decide.

The moon has emerged from the darkened sky, hanging brightly against stars upon stars.

'I guess it's time for my night training...'

Naruto mutters as he stretches out from his previous sitting position. He winced at the thought of the hidden ambushes his sensei were planning back at the trenches and the dreadful aches he had gotten from it for the past year. He still couldn't figure out how Sensei always manages to catch him off guard.

A small shift in the air was the only warning he got before a katana came slicing towards him.

'What great timing'

Naruto thinks as he mentally rolls his eyes. Purely out of instinct honed over the past year, Naruto unsheathed his own with lightning speed, stopping the sharp edge from cutting him into two. From there, it was a battle of strength and agility. Each slash was aimed at the vitals, not a single move wasted, and each step was as fast as one could see. The two of katanas clung against each other, creating a melody of sharp metallic notes which echoed within the empty night. With undeniable grace, Naruto countered each and every move.

**_'A swing to the right.'_**

The figure dodged the katana with ease before managing to turn the table and cut back.

**_'A block from the left.'_**

A slight shift of the sword intercepted the incoming hit.

**_'A jab at the hips.'_**

Naruto pivoted slightly, using the momentum to strengthen his blow but this time his katana met nothing but thin air causing him to stumble. During the momentary slip up, the light glow of the opposing katana met his neck, declaring the winner of the match.

'Still too inexperienced, gaki. What have you been doing these past few days? Lazing around?'

Naruto pouted and he watched the blade recede.

'I'll beat you next time, dattebayo! Just you wait!'

'Che. Still too early for you to beat me. Tell me that after you've mastered the breath style. You're techniques are well practised but your Total Concentration is still lacking. As for your Full Focus Breathing... Let's not even talk about it.'

'Hey!'

Naruto stood sulking as the figure slipped out of the shadows, revealing the all too familiar white mask and orange hair.

'Okay, now enough with the childish tantrums. We've still got the training fields to run through'

Was all he said before disappearing into the woods.

With a tired groan, Naruto leapt into the trees, following his sensei's steps. This is going to be a long year. He could feel it already.


	4. Chapter 3

Back again with another short chapter. We are finally getting into the main story line. Thank you all for reading and commenting! I saw the comments, felt really happy and then this chapter was created...Whoops. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. Now off we go...

**Note: The 'o's are just line breaks, separating different scenes. Sentences that are underlined means two people are speaking at once. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Demon Slayer. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Training, fighting and more training. Did I miss anything?"

Naruto not-so-subtly rolled his eyes. Shrugging up his small bag of things, he glanced sideways to meet the eyes of his mentor.

"Nope. I think that is about it. It's not like I need to eat or anything."

He answered sarcastically.

"What do you mean brat? Even if you are going to the Final Selection, you still need to train. Helps you improve if you didn't know that already."

Despite the mocking tone, Naruto could still see the slight worry hidden beneath the mask. With a slight grin he turned and preformed a perfect bow.

"Thank you, Sensei, for guiding me through these years. I will miss you, Jiji!"

With that, Naruto leapt for the nearby trees, screams of 'I am not that old!' following him as he left for the mountains. He wasn't fond of goodbyes, so he was fine with the way they parted. No goodbyes. Just a see you later.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"He left."

Kaen shifted slightly but continued to gaze at the slowly disappearing figure.

"You know that it won't end well."

He hmmed and turned towards his cabin.

"They are going to find him."

Finally, he stopped and answered.

"Naruto's strong... He will survive. I'm sure of it and besides, _he_ would not allow him to die."

"..."

Dark stormy clouds invaded the sky, heavy from its watery burden and the sun has finally sunken into the horizon.

The voice still lingered, leaving a mere whisper ringing aloud in the near empty forest.

"I know... But now they're coming for you..."

oooooooooooooooooooo

The rush of adrenaline was still there. Naruto smirked as he avoided the pit of doom. Actually, it was only a hole filled with snakes, but it was close enough. Kaen has thrown him down in one of the many holes out there more times than he could ever count. The Final Selection was located on Fujikasane Mountain which is three days away from his sensei's mountains (He did not ever tell him its name now he thinks about it).

That thought tugged at the corner of his mind but was soon forgotten when a tiny red fox leapt out from the thick undergrowth of the forest. Startled, Naruto let out a yelp, coming to a halt before he could crush the poor creature and sighed in relief when he stopped just mere inches away from its tiny body. The fox on the other hand, seemed undeterred by its near-death experience, instead, it let out a small yip of joy and began running in circles around the blonde. Confused, Naruto tugged at his haori, staring at the kit as it came in and out of his line of sight.

Its fur was surprisingly well groomed, with tufts of white littered around his reddish coat. The most distinctive feature was is its bright red eyes. It reminds him of something... Or was it someone? As if sensing his gaze, the furry creature stopped and stared back, softly cooing at the boy before disappearing behind the trees. Naruto blinked as he tried to comprehend what the heck just happened.

"Now that was completely unexpected." He finally said aloud.

The buzz of insects and the rustle of leaves were the only answers he received.

oooooooooooooooooooo

During the rest of the trip, Naruto was on high alert, watching out for anything unusual but nothing weird happened. It was only when he caught a glimpse of the wisteria trees did he relax and slowed down to match the steps of several other contestants heading the same way as he is. It was best not to stand out too much after all.

The blonde quickly weaved through the small crowd gathered below the stairs leading to the platform and started walking up them in a slow but steady pace. Senseless chatters echoed around him which he did best to ignore. Staying on a mountain with only one man as company for three years would bound to deteriorate any person's social skills. Especially if they are still in denial of their old age.

(Somewhere in the distance mountains, the said man sneezed. "Must be that brat saying I'm old again...")

Naruto was bought out of his thoughts when the wind picked up, scattering the fallen petals around him. It was around midnight but the flowers seem to illuminate the trail with an eerie purple glow. Sensei had told him that they kept the demons caged on top of the mountain with the wisteria trees acting as their iron bars, stopping them from ever coming out and now he finally understands how special they truly are.

He reached the top and sent a cursory look at all the other contestants present. Some were gathered in a group while others stood by themselves under the cover of the shadows, trying to minimise their presence. Several red pillars supporting banners were placed around the area. At the far end, there stood two identical looking girls, one with black hair and the other with white. Soon enough, they launched into a speech and he must admit it was quite creepy how in sync they were.

"Everyone...we thank you for coming here tonight to the Demon Slayers Crops' Final Selection..."

They explained the rules of the test and surprisingly there wasn't much needed apart from surviving for 7 days. Besides, he has gone through something similar before.

Wait. Did he? A mind tingling sensation settled within his head as he tried to bring out what exactly he was thinking about.

"Sir, you must be on your way now..."

For the second time of the week, Naruto was startled out of his thoughts. Looking up sheepishly, he nodded thanks to the twins and hurried up the mountain, escaping the curious stares that followed his back. Maybe he should learn to be more aware of his surroundings or else he may die a tad bit too early for his liking.

* * *

**Another note to clear up confusion (with possible spoilers so if you are fine with what Naruto nearly remembered, you don't need to read this): **

You may say I got my timeline wrong since Naruto was brought here before the Wave Arc finished and that he had not witnessed the sharingan, chunin exams etc. Is this a mistake? Nope and that's all I can tell you for now. XD


End file.
